A bunch of one shots
by vcawarrior15
Summary: I finally wanted to post some M rated fics on this profile so here are a few things that I wrote a while ago and decided to post. Lemon warning: Phineas and Isabella. Must be 18 to read. Hope you like it.
1. Hard Work

So I finally decided to come out and post some of my NSFW writings. I like writing these soft of things and I enjoy them. In fact I've been working on other stories for a while. If you've ever read anything by the author "Pair of Doofs", I am one of the cowriters for those stories. Now I want to post them on my own. So I hope you enjoy these stories, and don't be afraid to write a review or such!

* * *

Phineas wiped the sweat off of his brow and bent backwards to stretch the muscles in his back. He did agree to do the yard work for Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but his seventeen year old brain was really only caring about the money he agreed upon than how much work needed to be done. But after a few days of manual labor he had nearly completed his task. The front door to the home opened and out stepped Mrs. Shapiro with a glass of lemonade for the red head.

"Oh, Phineas this is all so very nice. It looks wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I'm glad you like it."

Vivian handed the beverage to Phineas, who quickly started to guzzle down the cold drink. "I'm very glad with your work. Listen, I have to go do a few errands and I will be gone for a few hours. If you want, you can go upstairs and take a shower and get cleaned up; there are even some snacks on the counter if you want. Everything else can really wait for a little bit longer."

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro. I'll take you up on your offer."

Vivian nodded. "Just take the towels down to the laundry room before you leave please. I'll take care of everything else."

"Thank you again. I'll just sit out here to cool down a little bit first."

"Just do what you like Phineas. I trust you."

Phineas went and sat down on the front porch in the shade, continuing to sip on his lemonade. Mrs. Shapiro went back inside and called for her daughter to come down stairs.

"Yes mom, what is it?"

"I need to go out and do a few errands. I'll be gone a few hours, but in the meantime can you do a couple things, just do the dishwasher, and the laundry. Nothing extensive."

"Yes mama, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, and Phineas is outside," Isabella's smile perked up at the sound of her crushes name. "If he needs anything, please help him. I also offered for him to take a shower and rest here if he wants to, so you won't be surprised."

"Don't worry about me mom. Everything will be taken care of."

Vivian grabbed her car keys and purse and in a few moments, she pulled out of the garage, down the driveway, and into Danville. Isabella slipped outside to the front porch to talk to Phineas. She found him sitting in a porch swing, still sipping on his lemonade. "Hey Phineas."

"Hey Isabella."

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked, using her usual catchphrase.

Phineas took a moment longer to answer than normal. Although he would never admit it, he did have a thing for Isabella, but didn't know how to ever go about with it. But today when Isabella approached him in a bright yellow shirt with a knot rolled up to show off her stomach, and her slender, tan legs being covered by a small pair of cut off shorts, he had to focus on his words to avoid sounding like a blubbering idiot. "I'm good." He finally managed to sputter out.

"Have you been working hard?"

"As hard as yard work can be." He replied as she sat down close to him.

"We are really thankful that you did this. Mom is getting older, and she knew that she would like to have someone she knew do it for her."

"Oh it's no trouble. It lets me get to work with my hands some. That's always a plus."

"I know something that you could work with your hands." Isabella muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Isabella blushed, embarrassed that Phineas nearly heard her. "It was nothing."

"Oh ok."

The two teens were kinda silent after that. Both talked intermittently, but most of the time it was almost tension filled. Each one almost wanted to fall into the others arms and beg them to have a kiss. But Phineas didn't know of Isabella's feelings, and neither did Isabella for Phineas'. Instead they mostly stared off into two different directions, with Phineas occasionally taking a sip of his lemonade.

Phineas lifted up the drink again, but this time there was no lemonade to quench his thirst. "Hey Izzie, can I get a refill?"

"Oh sure!" Isabella almost jumped up from her seat. "And why don't you come inside? Mom already told me that you could take a shower her if you like."

"No, I don't think that it would be right. I mean I'm just across the street-"

"Please." Isabella said quickly, before covering her mouth. "I mean, just do it. It's the least we can do after you have been so good to us."

Phineas blushed some after hearing Isabella's outburst. "Alright then, if that's what would make it up to you all."

Isabella grinned, and went quickly inside, with Phineas taking his time to get up and into the house. He kicked his shoes off and left them on the front step before going inside and heading up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, Isabella stopped him in the hallway with a clothes basket in her hand.

"If you want I can throw your things in the wash with ours so your mom doesn't have to worry about it."

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll just throw these back on after the shower."

"You have an extra change of clothes in a bag that you left after a pool party if you needed them. They are in the laundry room, and I'll bring them up and leave them by the bathroom door for you."

"Well okay, I'll go in and step out of these then."

"Non-sense, just take them off right here." Isabella suggested.

Phineas cheeks flashed red. "No, I can't do that."

"Phineas please, I've seen your butt a couple of times, whether it was when a pair of swim trunks pulled down slightly when getting out of a pool, or that time that Buford went on a pantsing rampage. Seeing you in your boxers won't faze me." Isabella hoped that her true hopes weren't shining through. True she knew it wouldn't faze her, but she was hoping that she could see a barely clothed Phineas that she so wish to latch on to…

Phineas mulled the idea over for a few moments. "Fine, but you mustn't say anything about this. It'll be kind of embarrassing."

"I promise."

Phineas began to undress, putting his dirty work clothes into the basket that Isabella held. Isabella could believe that Phineas was getting undressed in front of her. Her will was shaking as Phineas took off his shirt, displaying his cut chest muscles and flat stomach. And she couldn't help but giggle a little as Phineas took off his blue jeans and showed off his red striped boxers.

"Those suit you well." Isabella teased.

"Ha ha." Phineas sarcastically replied. "Are the extra towels in the closet?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Phineas quickly stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. He breathed a sigh of relief. Normally in a situation like that, he would have gotten really embarrassed, and depending on your point of view, that usually turned him on. He was glad that you got out of sight before he began to show signs of arousal.

For Isabella, she could barely contain herself. She had gotten Phineas to strip for her and then run to take a shower in her house. It was almost too good to be true. She rushed and got the laundry ready to start, but didn't turn on the washer so Phineas could have the water he needed. She looked over at the bag that Phineas' extra clothes were in, and a plan began to formulate. She was tired of not telling Phineas her true feelings, but now was almost the perfect opportunity without anyone to distract them.

(*)(*)

Phineas emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and clean. But still, his heart beat quickly as he knew that Isabella was still in the house, and he could still tell her how he felt without anyone distracting them. Of course he knew not of Isabella's feelings, but he still had hope. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist to pear outside the door to find his clothes.

Outside the door, he did find the bag, but found it to be empty. Another look down the hallway he found that his clothing had been laid out, piece by piece, leading to Isabella's room. Phineas didn't know what to make of it, but he followed the path anyway picking up the clothing as it went.

As he reached his hand inside Isabella's door to get the last of his things, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside her room. Phineas let out a quick shout before he was thrown on Isabella's bed, keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. Before he could get up, Isabella jumped up and straddled his body and held his hands on the bed.

"Isabella, what's going on?"

"I couldn't help myself anymore Phineas." Isabella explained. "You've just been so perfect and wonderful and nice and not to mention sexy. I can't help myself anymore. Phineas I love you and want you to be my boyfriend."

To say Phineas was shocked would be an understatement. He looked up into Isabella's eyes and he could see how they were shining, waiting for his response. Phineas smiled and looked back at Isabella. "You know, I am really surprised by all of this, but I'm really happy about it all. I've liked you for a while now too, and this is all a big surprise, and-"

Phineas was interrupted when an ecstatic Isabella pressed her lips into Phineas' for a long desired kiss. Phineas' eyes widened then closed as he embraced the kiss from his new girlfriend.

Isabella broke the kiss, smiling from ear to ear. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"My guess is it's been a long time."

Isabella giggled, and the teens just lay their staring at each other for a few moments.

"Umm Isabella can you let me up? I need to get dressed."

"Hmm, no I like you where you are."

"But I'm-"

Isabella stopped Phineas by kissing him deeply on the lips. Isabella still had her hands on his shoulders and could feel his muscles tense and then relax, letting Isabella kiss him like she wanted. She used her fingers to trace the muscles around Phineas chest and abs. Phineas hummed in appreciation, her fingers seemingly leaving a trail on his skin.

Isabella pulled back to catch her breath. "You seem to really like my touch." Isabella teased.

Phineas nodded. "I like it, didn't realize how much I wanted it."

Isabella could feel Phineas' hips start to grind his hips underneath hers, feeling Phineas' growing dick underneath his towel. Isabella smiled and started to undo the knot on the front of her t-shirt, letting her shirt fall of her shoulders.

Phineas' cheeks grew red as he got to see Isabella's bare chest in front of him. They were perky and just the perfect size for Isabella. Phineas looked away out of meekness and Isabella frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just… you're beautiful."

Isabella's cheeks grew red now too, Phineas' words meaning a lot to her. She lowered herself on top of Phineas, letting her chest squeeze up next to his. "You're such a flatterer. I'm surprised no one got to you before I did.

Phineas shrugged, not really able to think clearly as he could feel Isabella's breasts squeeze on his chest. He couldn't help himself as his dick twitched against Isabella's leg.

"Hehe, you're already twitching, and you haven't even seen me yet." Isabella teased.

"I've already seen plenty." Phineas countered, wrapping his arms around Isabella, pulling her in tightly.

Phineas' strong hands felt warm to Isabella's soft skin, forcing a coo from her lips. She loved the feeling of Phineas on her body, but she wanted more. She pushed off of Phineas' chest and stood up on her bed. She undid the button on her shorts and let the fall to her ankles.

Phineas' eyes widened as she kicked her shorts to the side. "Is- isn't this a li-little fast?" Phineas stammered. "We just agreed to be in a re-relationship."

"Flynn, I've been wanting this for a few years now. So you can either enjoy this, or it'll just be me."

Phineas nodded in understanding, and started to let him enjoy himself. He smirked at Isabella. "You have a wet spot."

Isabella looked down at her crotch and noticed that she now had a dark spot where she had started to get really excited for what was to come. "I guess so. It's because of you."

If Phineas' face could get any redder, it did. Phineas really wasn't one to expect compliments, but to hear he had made some one horny, it was certainly different. "Thanks, I guess."

"Can't you take a compliment, Flynn?" Isabella asked, sliding down to sit on top of Phineas' obvious bulge from his dick underneath his towel.

Phineas breathed deeply, feeling Isabella on his dick. "I can, I just well you know, don't take em well, especially when they are sexual."

"Well then you're going to have to learn." Isabella began to grind on top of Phineas, causing Phineas to close his eyes. He was inexperienced and that was alright with Isabella. She was the same, but she wanted it bad. She lifted her body just a little, and lifted the towel off of Phineas so she could see Phineas' dick.

Phineas felt the fabric move, and he went to cover himself, but Isabella stopped his hands. "Stop it Phin, don't be modest. Just try for me…"

Phineas sighed and put his hands back to his sides, letting Isabella get a good look. Phineas had started keeping his pubic hair trimmed, the bright orange, curly hair framing his surprisingly pristine dick. Isabella slowly touched his member, feeling the warmth coming off of it.

"It's larger than I expected."

"Glad you like it." Phineas thanked, not really keeping much focus as Isabella was slowly sliding her hand up and down.

"Thicker mostly, I bet it'll feel good inside…"

Phineas opened his eyes and looked up at Isabella. "Are you okay with that? What about protection?"

"Please, have you met my mom? She's had me be safe for a few years." Phineas shrugged and nodded as Isabella explained.

Isabella laid on her back and wagged her finger for Phineas to come closer. Phineas sat up and wandered what Isabella wanted. She pointed at her panties, and Phineas got the message. But first he wanted to please Isabella some. Starting at her neck, he began to give soft kisses, and slowly descended down her body, making sure to give multiple kisses along the way. When he got to her waist, he traced his fingers at her panty line, making Isabella wait. Isabella's breath had sped up and now she ground her hips into Phineas' hands, begging him to hurry up. Phineas jumped down and kissed the inside of her thigh, making Isabella force out a sigh. He went another step and licked gently in small circles on her thighs, making her sigh louder.

Phineas smiled; glad he was somehow doing the right thing. He looked at Isabella's panties, the wet spot having gotten bigger than when they had first started. He put his nostrils right on top of the wet spot and took a deep sniff, getting all of sweet smell he could. "Smells sweet." He told his girlfriend.

"Thanks Phin, but please get my panties off." Isabella practically begged.

Phineas did as he was asked, sliding his fingers underneath her waistband and pulling them off her slender legs and tossing them to the side. Phineas stared at the longest time at Isabella's naked body. To him, she was the image of beauty, her body tan from the sun and red from arousal. He couldn't ask for anything else.

"Isabella, I love you."

"I love you to Phineas." Isabella sat up and pulled Phineas into her lips, kissing deeply.

Phineas let his hands start to trace Isabella's curves, teasing her wet pussy by getting close but never touching.

Isabella couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Phineas' hand and pressed into onto her bare, wet pussy, soaking Phineas' fingers. Isabella gasped, loving the feeling of Phineas touching her. He let his instinct take cover and he slid his fingers inside, getting his fingers as wet as possible. Isabella pushed her hips up, sliding Phineas deeper into her pussy. He began to rub her walls, watching to see her reaction with each stroke, making notes for later.

The redhead eventually pulled his fingers back out and then gave them a lick, tasting Isabella's juice on his fingers. "Mmm, tasty."

Isabella smirked and took Phineas' fingers and started to suck them, removing her juices from his hand. "I always liked the taste I make."

Phineas nodded and slid his dick in front of her begging pussy, rubbing her clit as well. "Are you ready?" He asked her

"Wait, just real quick." Isabella stopped Phineas. She sat up real quick and wrapped her lips around his 7 inch dick, sucking it to its full stiffness. Phineas moaned quietly as Isabella made sure she got his dick as wet as she could. Once she was satisfied, she lay back down and waited for Phineas to take his prize.

Phineas took his dick in hand and lined it up with her pussy. He slid the head in and after a nod from Isabella he slid in, taking away both of their virginities. Both teens gasped, never experiencing such a sensation before. Their bodies began to intertwine, wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

Phineas knew that the first time was usually the fastest, as well as most painful, so he made sure Isabella was ready to go before he started really thrusting. Isabella told Phineas he was ok, so he started to slide back out but then quickly went back in.

Isabella let her head roll back. She could Phineas thrust in her every time, her pussy extremely sensitive. It was overpowering any pain that she was feeling. Her hands reach up and wrapped around Phineas chest, pulling him to her chest so she could feel his body on hers as much as possible.

Phineas didn't have any words to say, which was odd for the talkative red head. This was something he didn't know how to describe and words seemed useless. He could feel her pussy contract on his dick with each thrust and with him slowly increasing the speed and deepness; he could feel her more and more. Soon, the bed started to rock and was softly hitting the wall as Phineas began to pound his girlfriend's pussy.

Isabella let go of Phineas and began to play with her breasts, increasing the sensations she had. Phineas watched her hands fly over her body and he joined in, massaging her breasts while trying to support his weight. Isabella took his hands in hers and guided them to where she wanted them, even taking two fingers and pinching her nipples when it felt good.

Due to Phineas newness, even if he had masturbated to Isabella for a couple of years, he still did not the stamina that one gets from real sex, and he could feel his coming orgasm. But he could tell that Isabella hadn't cum yet. He thought quickly to what he had read over the internet and so he began to grind his pubic bone into her clit. Isabella was surprised, but she just moaned loudly as Phineas did exactly what he needed to do. Her clit was sending pleasure up her spine, forcing her to just bounce with Phineas' thrusts and moan in pleasure.

Phineas was on the brink, but wanted to make sure Isabella get to cum as well, so he slowed his thrusting to where he was barely moving but took a free hand and began to rub on her clit. Isabella couldn't hold it anymore and let herself go, her first orgasm going through her entire body. Her pussy grabbed around Phineas' dick tightly as her legs started to shake. She reached out and pulled Phineas close to her body as they rode out her orgasm.

Eventually her legs stopped shaking and her breathing started to catch up with her. Isabella looked into Phineas' eyes. "That was great… but you haven't cum yet have you?"

"I was taking care of you first." Phineas explained.

"Well if you hurry, you might be able to get me twice." Isabella urged as she played with her clit. Phineas did as he was instructed and began to pound Isabella quickly, getting back to near orgasm. Isabella was already ready to cum again, her first orgasm rolling over to the next one and with Phineas thrusting deeply, it wasn't going to take much to come again.

Phineas groaned and finally thrusted deeper than before, filling Isabella's pussy with the largest cum shot he had ever had. Isabella could feel his cum inside her and that was enough to send her over the edge again, cumming her on his dick.

Both the teenagers barely moved, sharing this extremely intimate moment together. Slowly, Isabella's pussy let go of Phineas' dick and he slid out, pulling some of his cum and her pussy juice out and falling onto her bed.

Again the teens looked at each other deeply in their eyes, shining brightly like stars. Phineas gave Isabella a soft kiss on the lips and then lay down next to her. "That was amazing."

"Yes, yes it was."

"And to think all it took was for me to have to take a shower at your house for us to get together."

Isabella tapped on Phineas' nose playfully as the last of the pleasure flowed away. Isabella took a finger and licked up some of their mixed fluids. "Mmm, I like it."

"Maybe we can try again some other time." Phineas hinted, pulling Isabella close to him.

The two teens laid there for what seemed like forever until they heard Isabella's mom return from the store.

"Isa, is Phineas still here?"

"Yes mother." Isabella answered, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Did you 2 do it?"

Phineas and Isabella's eyes widened and their faces flushed out of color.

"N-No mom that's ridiculous."

"Oh don't give me that, I saw this coming because I planned it. I hope he took care of you."

Isabella looked at Phineas and he simply shrugged. Isabella cuddled into his chest. "Yes, yes he did."


	2. Highschool Party

Phineas flopped down on the couch and took a deep breath. His parent's had just left to go to an antiques convention for the weekend. And thankfully Candace didn't want a babysitter for the night, so he and Ferb had the whole house for themselves. However, they looked at each other and they knew they agreed on one thing, they had nothing they wanted to do.

"What are we going to do Ferb? Surely there is something."

Ferb thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm good really."

Phineas groaned. "How is that two 17 year olds can't think of anything to do on the weekend when they are home alone?"

Ferb shrugged and Phineas slid deeper into the couch. A few minutes of silence passed by before a ring of the doorbell went through the house. Phineas looked at Ferb who raised an eyebrow. Neither one of them had expected company, so the doorbell ringing was a surprise.

Phineas got up and answered the door, surprised to see the old bully at his doorstep. "Oh hey Buford."

"Hey Dinna' Bell. Listen your parents are gone for the weekend right?"

"Umm yeah, how did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. But I got an idea for you's to listen to. You've ever wanted to have a good party at your house?"

"I mean me personally not really, but maybe Ferb." Silently Ferb joined the two other teens, listening to Buford.

"Still, I'm asking do you want a good party?" Buford asked. Ferb thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Good, so as long as you provide the building I take care of the rest." Buford turned and started to leave.

"Wait, so there's going to be a party here tonight?"

"You got that right Dinna' Bell." Buford answered, quickly getting his car and speeding off.

Phineas closed the door and turned to his brother. "Do you know what's going on?" Ferb nodded and began to pick up the house. Phineas sighed and began helping his brother clean. He had a feeling something was off, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He was hoping that this party would go smoothly...

Later that evening...

Phineas weaved his way through the crowd of people that had filled the bottom floor of his house. He had never expected Buford to get this many people at his house, and even for Phineas, who was accustomed to people, he was making feel a bit over-whelmed. Phineas looked over the heads of a few people and looked for his brother. He spotted a green tuft of her and continued to snake through the crowd till he found Ferb.

"Ferb, is this a bit much?" talking to his brother over the din of the music. Ferb simply shrugged, his eyes telling that he was still ok with what was going on. Phineas was surprised. "How are you not freaking out? What if something happened?"

Ferb glared at Phineas. "What's the worst thing that's gonna happen?"

The doorbell rang and someone answered it. In came Buford with a few people that neither Phineas nor Ferb recognized. Buford raised his hands and the crowd and the music died down some.

"Listen nerds... I brought the booze!"

A cheer rose from the crowd as the crowd parted ways so that the guys carrying the drinks could make their way to the kitchen.

Phineas' eyes widened and looked over at his brother, but instead a look of concern, Ferb had no physical change that even Phineas could see. "Did you know about this?" Ferb shrugged, neither admitting nor denying that alcohol was going to be present. "Do you know what can happen with alcohol, let alone that the fact that most of us are minors." Ferb laid a hand on Phineas' shoulder, urging him to calm down. Phineas' jaw clenched and he threw Ferb's hand off of his shoulder and made his way into the kitchen. He found Buford passing out bottles to everyone in the kitchen that wanted one. Phineas grabbed Buford's shoulder and turned him to look at Phineas. "Why didn't you tell me that you were brining this with you?"

"I figured you understood that when you said you were ok with having a party here." Buford answered, tossing another bottle to someone else.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with you lying to me Buford."

Buford frowned and stood up to his full height. "Are you saying you want me, and all the drinks to leave?" Phineas hunched over as Buford bellowed over the entire crowd, enough to draw the main attention of the rest of the people in the house. Everyone had grown silent and turned to look at Phineas. Phineas looked around and was conflicted on what he could do.

"No, I was just... saying I should get the first drink..." A cheer went up from the crowd as Buford grinned. He took a bottle and popped the top off, pouring it into a cup and handed it to Phineas.

"Drink up, Dinna' Bell." Phineas shaking took the drink and looked down at the liquid in his cup. He was hesitant, but with enough eyes still on him, he took the cup and took a big drink. His gag reflex tried to react, but Phineas did his best to repress it, downing half the drink in one go. Buford chuckled, pointing at the froth mustache that was above Phineas' lip. "You're going to enjoy this not Phineas." Buford took the bottle from before and topped Phineas' drink off. Phineas smiled, still not completely unsure if he was ok with the way this party was going.

Two girls entered the door of the Flynn-Fletcher house looking at all the people that were there. "Geez, those two really do know how to throw a party." Addison remarked.

"I don't think that this really a Flynn-Fletcher party. It's a Buford party in their house." Isabella countered. She spotted the empty bottles and half filled cups littering the tables. "Yep, definitely a Buford party."

"Come on, Isabella, lighten up. This is like the only party that we've ever had a real chance to go to. Just try to enjoy it." Addison watched as two people were walking past and Addison snagged a drink out of their hands and handed it to Isabella. "Enjoy." Addison was quickly moving into the sea of people. Isabella, unlike Phineas, had had a drink before that night, but was never particularly fond of it. It was easy for her to have too much, so she was hesitant about having more drinks. She looked through the crowd, hoping to see the red head she really wanted to hang out with, but without catching a glimpse of him, she sighed and finished the drink that was left in the cup, and began looking for another.

The night passed like a normal party normally would: people talked, drank, danced, and made out, everything that was normal. Isabella leaned against a wall, her head she knew inebriated enough to where she knew that she was right above drunk, but enough to understand nearly everything. She had yet to see Phineas, and that made her want to drink more. She was tired and was ready to leave the party before a certain redhead bumped into her. He tried his best, but ended up dropping a large amount of his beer onto Isabella. Isabella got mad and was about to chew the guy out before realizing that it was Phineas. She realized that Phineas was completely out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly." Phineas apologized before he realized who it was. "Isabella! Oh God, I'm so sorry!

"It's alright Phin." Isabella looked at Phineas and saw he was barely standing on his own power. "Phin, how many drinks have you had?"

Phineas thought for a second and looked at his hand. He raised and lowered his fingers until he figured out the right number, showing four fingers.

Isabella shook her head. "It's time for bed Phineas."

"Are you sure? I think I need to go home for that."

Isabella rolled her eyes, removed the drink from Phineas' hand, and started to pull him along up the stairs. Phineas pulled back slightly, but Isabella gave Phineas a look that even in his drunken state, he knew not to mess with.

Isabella led Phineas up to his room and made him sit down in on his bed. He fell down and stared up at the ceiling. Isabella silently locked the door behind her, her brain not telling her that she wouldn't normally do this.

"Hey Isabella, did you know the ceiling moved?"

"Only sometimes Phineas." Isabella sat down next to Phineas on the bed.

Phineas frowned and then stood up. "Isa, your shirt is still wet."

Isabella looked at her shirt and saw the huge wet stain over the front of her blouse. "Don't worry about it."

Phineas reached over and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling up. "You shouldn't be wearing wet clothes, you'll get a cold."

Isabella normally would have been against it, but she let Phineas take off her shirt, now just sitting in a light blue bra. Phineas smiled, "Hey that looks good on you.

Isabella blushed as she was getting complimented by Phineas about her bra, even if it was only cause he was drunk… She turned and looked at Phineas, whose face was now inches away from her face. Isabella backed up a little, but Phineas frowned.

"Don't back up. I wanted to kiss you."

"Kiss me, but why?"

"Well cause you're beautiful and I really like you, and I thought that's what people do when they see beautiful and liked each other."

Isabella's mouth dropped. Phineas… liked her? She shook it off and said it was cause he was drunk. But Phineas shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I liked you before tonight."

Isabella bit her lip, not sure what she wanted to do or say. Phineas tilted his head and waited for Isabella to answer him. Isabella turned and smiled. "Come here Phin." She took his head and pulled it into hers, kissing him on the lips.

Phineas' eyes widened and then closed, letting Isabella kiss him. She pushed him back onto his back and continued to kiss him. She straddled Phineas as Phineas stared up at her. "That was awesome."

Isabella giggled, and decided to throw caution to the wind. "If you liked that, you drunk redhead, then you are really gonna love all of this… but first, get undressed."

Phineas pouted his bottom lip. "But why don't you do it for me?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound bad to me, as long as you take your shirt off."

Even drunk, Phineas knew how to get undressed quickly. He had his shirt off and thrown to the side quicker than Isabella expected. She shrugged it off and began to undo the button on Phineas' jeans. Phineas simply smiled and Isabella grabbed the bottom of his pant legs and pulled them off onto the floor.

Phineas was already getting excited, but Isabella made him wait as she slipped out of her jeans and left them on the floor next to Phineas'. Phineas giggled in his drunken stupor. "You're undies are showing."

Isabella giggled and turned to show Phineas her butt. "I'm glad that you like them. She shook her butt some while undoing the hook on her bra. She let it fall down her shoulders and then tossed it behind her head, the bra landing on Phineas' face. Phineas laughed and then pulled it off of his eyes, but then his eyes got wide. He had always admired Isabella's breasts, but now that he finally got a good chance to look at them, he was stupefied.

Isabella straddled Phineas again and kissed him deeply, letting Phineas get his hands on her breasts and play with them. She then took it that she could slide her hand underneath his waistband and play with his cock. It was only slightly hard, even as Isabella's hand began to fondle with it. She couldn't take it anymore, getting off of Phineas and ripping his boxers off his legs and throwing them to the side as well. Isabella giggled at Phineas. "I didn't know you shaved your stache."

Phineas shrugged. "It gets hot and in the way. So it's better to be bare." Phineas chuckled at his own joke. Isabella smiled and then grabbed his cock, stroking it gently. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol but she was already loving being with Phineas, even if they hadn't actually done anything yet. She leaned down and took his still soft dick in her mouth and gently started to suck on it. Phineas but his hands behind his head and let Isabella do whatever she wanted. He could barely think straight anyway, but he figured she knew better than he.

Phineas' cock slowly got harder, filling Isabella's mouth more and more till she had to use a free hand to pleasure the entire dick while sucking on it. She pulled him out of her mouth. "How big are you Phineas?"

Phineas had to think for a moment, the alcohol clouding his thoughts. "I think I was like 7…8 inches long."

"Sounds good to me." Isabella stood up on the bed and stood above Phineas. She sat down slowly and knelt above Phineas' mouth. "Can you take care of me?"

Phineas nodded and then took a finger and moved Isabella's blue panties to the side so he could get her pussy. He could see a few drops on the lips, but he was ready to pleasure Isabella. He pulled down on her legs and began to lick and kiss her pussy. Isabella let Phineas go, simply making sure that she didn't crush Phineas' face.

Phineas did his best to please Isabella, but he could barely keep up long enough with the cloud the alcohol was on his mind. But he could tell Isabella liked what he was doing as he could taste more and more pussy liquid on his tongue and lips. Isabella had reached behind her and began to give Phineas a soft hand job while he ate her out. She couldn't take the anticipation anymore and sat up from Phineas. He hoped that he didn't do something wrong, but when Isabella got on all fours, he assumed he was ok. Isabella turned and looked at the red head. "Come on, Phineas, come get you some." She shook her ass at Phineas, begging Phineas to come to her.

Phineas wasted no time to line up behind Isabella, taking his dick and rubbing it on her pussy lips. Isabella moaned softly and pushed back into his pelvis. Phineas took his dick and lined it up with her hole, and then slowly slid the head inside. She sighed and told Phineas to go deeper and so he did, inching in deeper till his thighs were against her ass.

They stood still for a second, letting the feeling of being together settle before Phineas began to slowly slid in and out of Isabella. Isabella would have none of it and immediately told Phineas to pound her hard. Phineas didn't need to be told twice, and was immediately slamming his body against hers. Isabella wandered how anyone couldn't hear them fucking, but she bet that the music was so loud downstairs that it didn't matter.

Phineas grunted and moaned as he could feel his cock be squeezed by Isabella's already tight pussy. Isabella reached and grabbed his hands, which was a surprised to Phineas. She pulled him closer to her and placed his hands on her breasts. She instructed him that she loved playing with her breasts and that it was amazing when Phineas was doing it earlier.

Phineas didn't complain, and why would he? He was pounding the pussy of a beautiful girl while he played and pinched her breasts, it was a guys dreams come true. For Isabella, she was on cloud 9. Her clit needed playing with, but with her own hand she provided the pleasure she needed. Now she was completely content, Phineas banging her soaking pussy with his surprising long cock, playing with her breasts, and no one was going to bother them.

Phineas was sweating and panting, right on the edge of cumming. He let go of Isabella's breasts and placed them on her ass, sliding her faster and faster on his cock, trying to get to his release. Isabella realized what it was, and she commanded Phineas to pull out. He did as he was told, but she turned and deep throated his cock. It didn't take long and Phineas blasted his load down her throat, Isabella drinking every drop.

Phineas fell forward and braced himself on the headboard. Isabella played urgently with her pussy, and Phineas noticed. He moved down and sucked on her clit, sliding a finger inside her as well. Isabella moaned a few times and then splashed Phineas' face with her cum. Phineas smiled and licked as much of it off of his face as he could. He fell down next to Isabella and giggled.

"I bet we won't remember this in the morning will we?"

"You might not, but I always will." Isabella answered, kissing Phineas' cheek.

"Maybe we can do this again some time."

"Only when we are sober."


	3. Cards

"Come on Isabella, just one more hand." Phineas begged. He hadn't expected to be stuck in just his underwear when he agreed to play cards with Isabella, but when Isabella raised the stakes and made it a game of strip poker, he didn't really think twice. Hell, he might get see Isabella naked for the first time after getting together just about a month ago on his 17th birthday.

Isabella thought for a moment, which had lost her shoes and top, pulled her skirt down a little on her leg, teasing him a bit more. "Alright Phineas, you get one more hand. But if you lose, you have to do anything I say for the next hour, got it?"

Phineas bit his lip, but he couldn't not get another chance. He accepted and then dealt the cards, and he picked up his hand. He couldn't help but give a smile. He threw down a useless card and picked up another. He waited for Isabella to decide what to do. She laid down 2 cards of her own and picked up 2 more to replace them. Confidently Phineas sat his cards down where Isabella could see them. A straight flush, a strong hand he figured that he had won. He was shocked when Isabella turned her hand over and showed her 4 kings that she had. "But how did you?"

"Lucky draw Phin, now it's time to pay up." Phineas went to argue, but Isabella shook her head. "We had a deal."

Phineas closed his mouth and then sighed. He stood up and just removed his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Isabella giggled, seeing Phineas half-erect dick hanging out in full view for her. "Mmm, I like what I see already." Isabella commented.

Phineas' cheeks flared red. He hadn't exactly planned on ending up like this, so he was still very shy about himself around his girlfriend. "Well thanks I guess."

"Aww come on, be confident about yourself." Isabella stood up and walked over to Phineas, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "That's what I liked about you, well one of the things." Phineas smiled cheekily and kissed Isabella on the nose. Isabella giggled but then walked over to a far chair. "Now, you have to do whatever I want for an hour." She pulled out a phone and set it on a timer for one hour. "And the first thing I want you to do is... get a full hard on. I want to measure you." Isabella pressed start on the timer and set it to the side.

Phineas thought for a moment, but then he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a ruler from the drawer and returned to Isabella, who was still waiting. He walked over and handed the ruler to her. He still hadn't gotten completely hard yet, so he took his dick in his hand and gently stroked it, getting it harder and longer.

Isabella wouldn't admit it to everyone, but she was already loving what had happppened, glad that she never told anyone that she could count cards. As Phineas' dick slowly got completely erect, she leaned forward and placed it next him.

"Hmm, about 6 and half inches. It'd be listed longer if you didn't have that upward curve."

Phineas blushed some. "I guess that's good I guess. It's not too small?"

"Phin, you could have a cock that's four inches long; I would still love it anyway." Isabella encouraged. She set the ruler to the side and thought for another moment. "I want you now to..." Isabella slid her hands behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, and let it slide down her shoulders, letting Phineas get a full view of her breasts. "Come over here and suck on them." She commanded.

Silently did what he was told, walking over to where Isabella was and getting on his knees in front of her. He reached up and touched them tentatively, never touching a girl's chest before. Phineas' hands were cold and made Isabella jump back slightly. After making sure Phineas knew nothing was wrong, Phineas continued to play with her breasts before Isabella reminded him that he was supposed to be sucking on them.

He nodded and took a deep breath before putting his lips on one of her breasts. She cooed slightly as Phineas started sucking on her nipple. She had always wanted to see what it felt, but hadn't had a good chance until now to try it out. Phineas snuck his hand onto the other beasts, being able to fondle it gently.

After a few minutes and nearly practically giving her a hickie on her breasts, Phineas switched and began on the other side. Isabella had silently been enjoying Phineas' pleasuring and when he switched sides, she cooed loudly, feeling Phineas' warm mouth on her breasts.

Phineas leaned back and took a deep breath after sucking on Isabella's breasts for nearly 10 minutes. He noticed how red her nipples were, sticking straight out and in Phineas' opinion, even more sexy than before.

Phineas didn't see it, but he had heard Isabella's legs rustle on the fabric of the chair, guessing that was a good sign that he was doing a good job. Isabella looked up at Phineas. 'Good job," Isabella stood up and kissed Phineas on the lips. She slowly reached her hand down to Phineas' butt and gave it a good squeeze. "Nice tight ass Phineas. I've always liked that."

Phineas blushed again. "Well I'm glad that you are sexually attracted to me."

"Damn right." Isabella bent down on her knees and started to pump her hand up and down Phineas' dick, getting back hard again after it had gone down while he was sucking on her breasts. Phineas was surprised, but he lost any words with Isabella's soft but strong hands wrapped around his cock. Isabella got him back t full length and then began to suck only on his tip, teasing the redhead.

Phineas cringed while being teased. "I thought that you were supposed to tell me what to do?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Well I want someone to suck your cock, and since I know that you aren't flexible enough for that, I get to do it." Isabella slid her lips down Phineas' dick, although going slowly as she had never done that before. Phineas let out small cries the farther she went, having to keep from thrusting in her mouth. She slid back to the tip and then slid farther down again than before. She kept doing this until her nose was running into his trimmed pubic hair. She ran her tongue on the underside of his dick as she pulled back away.

She stood up and grabbed Phineas shoulders, pushing him into the chair that she was sitting in earlier. "Stay there." Isabella commanded. Phineas looked over at the timer and saw he still had to be a slave for still quite some time. He looked back as Isabella slid her skirt down off her hips and set them to the side. Phineas could see a faint dark spot on the front of Isabella's panties as her panties her wrapped tightly around her pussy.

Isabella sauntered back to Phineas and knelt down in front of him. She gave his dick a few strokes with her hand before putting in back in her mouth. Somehow to Phineas, Isabella's mouth had gotten hotter and Phineas moaned softly as Isabella bobbed on Phineas' dick, immensely pleasing her boyfriend. She slid her hand inside her panties and started to play with her already damp pussy. Just being able to see Phineas naked and make him hr plaything for a while was something that she had dreamed about and would always give her the best orgasms. Isabella slid two fingers inside herself and hummed in delight, finger fucking herself.

Phineas slid his hands into her hair, unable to control what he could do. He didn't pull or force her, just playing with her hair as he was getting continually closer to cumming. Isabella could feel his cock pulse, knowing that he was getting close, thankful that Addison had told her about that before. She slid his entire dick in his mouth and then fondled his balls with her free hand, pleasing as much of him as he could.

Phineas couldn't handle it anymore, and after a loud moan, came into Isabella's mouth. Isabella tried at first to take his entire load but instead let some of it fall out of her mouth onto his leg. She looked up at Phineas as he was breathing heavily. She got up and kissed Phineas on his lips and started passing some of his cum into his mouth. Phineas could tell what Isabella was doing, and would have normally resisted, but he was still under slave time, so he took the cum she passed to him. She removed her lips and told him to swallow, which Phineas complied.

'Now, you'll know what I taste when I do that again."

"But you don't have to do that again if you don't want." Phineas reminded.

"But that was what I wanted to do." Isabella helped Phineas stand, his legs slightly shaky from his orgasm. She sat back down and looked at Phineas with bedroom eyes. "Take them off Phin."

Phineas nodded, and very gently ran his hands up the sides of Isabella's legs, like he had done when they had made out before. Isabella cooed as he made his way to her waistband, wrapping his fingers underneath and then pulling her panties off her slender legs. Phineas tossed them to the side of he looked Isabella's pussy, dripping with a few drops of her liquid and already red and pleading to be played with. He looked up at Isabella and she gave him a signal that said, "Al-you-can-eat." Phineas began to kiss and suck on Isabella's pussy, trying his best to make sure Isabella loved it.

Isabella was softly moaning all while Phineas played with her. He would slide his tongue from the lowest parts of her lips and then slide it up all the way to her clit and with just a quick flick of the tongue, make sure that he got her clit. She would have wandered how he knew what to do so well, but at that point she didn't give a damn.

Phineas spent quite some time licking and kissing Isabella's pussy. She had gotten close to coming once already but asked that Phineas slowed down to make it last longer. He of course agreed but now she was on the edge again. But when she only needed a little more to finish, the timer on her phone rang, signaling the end of the hour. Isabella looked down at Phineas who looked back at her, his chin dripping with her juice. "You're times up."

Phineas shrugged. "Not in my book." Phineas went back and sucked on Isabella's clit. The sudden surge in pleasure was enough for Isabella, sending her over. Her pussy contracted and sent a wave of pussy juice down her cunt, splashing on Phineas' face.

Phineas pulled back and watched as Isabella's eyes were still rolled in the back of her head. He licked his lips, wiped the excess off his mouth, and kissed on Isabella's neck. She giggled and looked at Phineas. "That was great."

Phineas nodded. "Maybe we should play card more often!"


End file.
